The Walking Dead: Can't save every one
by chiller4D
Summary: Things were going great the first three months after the drugstore. Romero is a medic, Alex is a weapons smith, and Mark providing food. But things can't stay perfect as they meet the ST. Johns. Will the group survive as they meet new people, can they trust anyone, Will secrets be spilled?, find out this and more as you read. Yes there will be CarLee in this story (;
1. Chapter 1 the dairy

Chapter 1. The dairy

It had been three months since the drugstore incident, we found this man named Mark, he had lots of food, enough for every one.

Mark was in his mid 20's, Caucasian, Former Military, light bearded with glasses, and short black hair. We found him on an air force base not to far from here. Mark, Lee, Romero, and Kenny went hunting for food. I'm glad they found me when they did, I was stuck in room 5, found me couple of days after they moved in. I'm on watch duty since I had no food to give them. "You see anything Alex?" Lilly called up "Nah,

nothing today" I called back down. I looked over to see Lee run out of woods carrying someone on his back. "Open the gates we got wounded"  
(What the fuck are they doing) As the gates opened a tall blonde haired boy ran, I turned and ran into a shorter black-haired kid. "LEE, what just do you think you are you doing?" Lilly yelled. "They would've died if we left them"

"We are NOT responsible for every struggling survivor we come across!" Lilly yelled "We have to focus on this group right here!"

"Come on, Lilly. these are people! People trying to survive just like us. We've got to stick together to survive!" Mark stated.

"The only you're here is because you had food. Enough for all of us. But that food's all most g-" Lilly was interrupted by the short boy

"Listen here woman, we don't want any trouble ok" He said "Just fix our teacher and we'll leave." he said so cold like.

Alex went back to her room. She went into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, the pale white girl with black hair, black dress, and black shoes. She was thinking of the day this all began. Alex had just gotten back from her mothers funeral, when in the parking lot a stranger grabbed her hair and pulled it back. (well he's a dead mother fucker that's for sure) "Alex you in here?" A voice called in "Ya" she replied

"Lilly wants you to go with me, Mark, Carley,Lee, and Ben, to some dairy" It was Romero (Oh, great Lilly still wants me to prove my keep)

Alex picked up her brass knuckles with knife and walked out the door, as she exited the room she saw Clementine without her hat. Alex thought that was weird (she always has her hat on) "Hmmm..." she mumbled as she took one last look at the little girl.

* * *

On the way to the dairy Romero notice Alex slacking behind. "you O.k?" He said in a soft tone.

"Ya, it's just that I..I was thinking about what that kid said" Alex said looking pale.

"Shit! you heard that from your room" Romero said looking surprised.

"No Glenn told me" Alex angrily said "I mean fuck we come back no matter what"

"Can you Tone it down back there?" Travis said

"FUCK YOU!" Alex yelled back "Don't get so worked up." Travis laughed. (_Fucking teens_.) "Why are you here anyways?" Romero asked Travis,

"Because me and Ben got to stick together to survive" Travis said giving Ben a small elbow to the ribs. "Is that how you guys lived so long?" Andy asked "Ya, I..Our camp got raided it was just me and Ben" He said "Until we found our teacher " Travis said, Ben was to busy talking to Andy and Danny to notice Travis talking. Romero looked behind him and saw Carley talking with Lee.

"Because of your past?" She said to lee "Does anyone else know?"

"Larry knows, and I think Clem knows" Lee said a little upset "She heard us talking at the drugstore asked me about it"

"What exactly did happen with the senator?"

"You know what happen" Lee said coldly

"I only know what the press was told. I don't know your story"

"Sometimes I wonder if I should talk to the group about it..."

"You don't have to. What ever happen before every thing went to hell does not matter anymore" She said with smile.

"Not sure every one would see it that way"

"Maybe you're right..." She was starting to get serious "Listen, over the years I've reported on some pretty messed up shit. I've seen situations like yours a hundred times. It doesn't have to make you a bad man" She reassured him

"I really appreciate that" He gave her a smile. (_Shit, I know who Lee is, he's the guy who killed the state senator for sleeping with his wife)_

"Right Lee?" Mark asked, bringing Romero back down to earth. "Yeah, why don't you tell us a little more about yourself, Lee" Andy said

"Where you from?" Danny asked

"I grew up in Macon" Lee said happily

"Right in the heart of Georgia, that's what I like to hear!" Andy excitedly said "Y'all seem pretty settled in that motor inn. who's running things over there?" Andy asked

"I am if you guys have any questions, you come to me." Lee said with force, (_Did he just say...) _Romero notice Carley smiling at that statement.

"How many you got over there anyway?" Danny asked.

"Enough to defend ourselves." Lee replied

"that's good" Andy added. "well, we'd love to get y'all out to the dairy. Like I said we've got plenty of food, quite frankly we could use a couple of extra helping hands"

"In summers I used to help out on a goat farm." Ben said.

"Yeah, that's great. Everything helps." Danny replied.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA CUT ME OUT OF THIS!" A voice yelled.

"SHIT! Get down" Andy said quietly, they all crouched down. They crept over to the voices, there were two men in masks shouting at each other. "Fuckin' bandits"

"Those look like the people who raided our camp." Ben said and Travis nodding in agreement. (_Give me a fucking_ break.) "There's only two of them" Carly stated

"We can take them" Alex said

"Oh, no there's more of them" Andy said "Let's just wait this out and hope they move on"

"FUCK YOU,FUCK YOU,FUUUCK YOU" the masked man said as he shot the other one.

* * *

As the group approached the dairy, a lady in her mid 50's approached them "I thought I saw Ya'll with company comin' down the drive."

"Guys. This is our mama." Andy stated

"I'm Brenda St. John and welcome to the St. john's dairy" she said

"This here's Lee he's from Macon"

"A couple of our old farm hand came from Macon. They grow 'em good there." She stated

"They've got a couple of more friends staying at the old motel." Danny added in.

"Oh, my goodness that place is pretty vulnerable. Have you anyone with survival experience to lead your group?" Brenda asked.

"I've got things under control over there" Lee said

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing. That place isn't safe there like it is here" Brenda bragged. "Now that you're here we'll make you safe and comfortable."

"We're awful hungry" Lee said.

"You've got that right" Travis said holding his stomach.

Brenda held out a big basket full of cornbread "These are for y'all, baked fresh this morning"

"Amazing" Carley said looking in the basket.

"Can't get stuff like that anymore, not without a cow for milk and butter, that's for sure." Danny stated.

"That's right. Hopefully Maybelle will make it through this bout of whatever shes got." Brenda said looking at the ground.

"We have a vet! We could help you folks out." Mark shouted.

"A vet, oh my, our prayers have been answered." Brenda said with glee.

"Maybe our whole GROUP can come...for the day..." Mark continued. Then Brenda suggested that they go and get Katjaa then they can eat.

Brenda and Danny went back into the house, "Why don't I head back with the food and round everyone up for the trip back here" Carley said.

"You might want to take someone with you. Remember those roads can be dangerous." Andy said.

"I can handle myself" Carley said argued with Andy.

"Take this." Mark said handing her his rifle. "Why don't you take Ben along with you"

"Then I'm going too" Travis said.

"Take care of your self Lee, see you in a little while" Carley winked at Lee as she left. The trio was walking back to the motor inn, when a masked walker came out of nowhere and attacked Carley. "Oh, SHIT!" Carley shouted, in the heat of the moment Carley dropped her gun.

"Get my gun" She wailed as she held back the foul creature. Ben picked up the gun and aimed it at the Walker "I...I can't" Ben said.

Travis ran over to Ben "Fine give it here" Travis said as he swiped away the gun "Damn it's jammed" Travis yelled frustrated.

So Travis handed the gun back to Ben and picked up a large branch. He ran over to Carley and smacked the branch over the walker, but it wasn't dead yet as it got back up "Toss me, my gun" Carley yelled at Ben "Bu...But it's jammed" Ben rebuked

"JUST TOSS ME THE DAMN GUN!" Carley shouted. Ben did so and Carley checked the gun "You Bone heads the safety's on" She shouted and BANG! gun shot rang through the forest, the walker fell to the ground. "Next time I say toss me the gun and you don't, it's your ass" she said to Ben.

"Hear me" Carley shouted at the teen.

"I hear you" Ben replied a little scared. They made it back to the motor inn, when a bell sound went off "It works" Doug shouted up to Lilly.

Ben and Travis open the gates. "So how's it looking at the dairy?" Kenny asked "Just great" Carley responded as she gave the basket to Lilly.

"Did you guys eat any?" Larry asked.

"What makes you say that?" Travis asked

"The crumbs on your friend's face says it all" Larry got a smirk on his face.

"Good, y'all can stay here while we go" Lilly said, "Fine" Travis yelled. Lilly,Larry,Doug,Kenny, and his family went without them.

As they approached the dairy what they saw shocked them an arrow in Mark's shoulder. "My god Mark are you all right?" Lilly asked

"I'll be fine just as soon as I pull it out" Mark replied.

"All no, Brenda's got you now" Brenda said

"Nah I got" Romero said "I've got medical training" Romero walked over to Mark and put a firm grip on his shoulder, "This is going to hurt" He said, as he put good grip on the arrow and started to pull it out "AHHHHH!" Mark yelled. After it was out Romero poured some medicine on it, "AHHHH!" he yelled. "Bandits" he said "What?" Romero asked. "Bandits did this..." He finished


	2. EXPLANATION for story

This is to explain my story better.

{first off Romero is a made up character, blonde slick hair, medical training, light sideburns, age 32, Caucasian-Male}

{Alex is also made up, Black long hair, pale skin, weapons smith/maker, short for her age, age 17, Caucasian-Female,}

Because Romero joined the group back at the drug store he was able to save Doug, because Lee saved Carley. Because of his medical training he was able to treat Mark's wound without Brenda's help. He has taken a sort of father figure to Alex helping them bond more. Just so you know this isn't just from Romero's point of view you see from all the characters. And yes some of the characters are going to die soon, they aren't going to just live happily ever after cause of Romero.

_Thanks for reading please leave reviews, tell me how to improve my story, be honest i don't care. and sorry for the time it takes to update sorry, time is just not good on my end but I'm trying._


	3. Chapter 2 What's behind door number two

**Thanks for reading everybody I'll try to post a chapter every two days, If y'all got any Ideas for survivors put a description in the reviews and I'll try my best to add them.  
**

**(INTRODUCING: Jolene, Danielle, and Gary) 4 NEW SURVIVORS**

**ENJOY! (I don't own the walking dead)**

* * *

_Three hours later...  
_Mark looked at the boxes on the table to the left, "Hay, there's boxes from the Dairy here!"

Lee was too busy looking in the tent to notice, Mark looked up at the blue sky (can barely tell the world's gone to shit) "**DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE!"** a voice called out. Every one jumped at the surprise.

"SHIT!" Danny called out, Romero looked at the woman pointing a cross-bow at their heads curiously.

"Put your guns down" she said more calmly, Romero took out a photo that he found in the tent earlier "This you?" he said pointing at the photo. "Sure is, and..." she replied "I ain't going back. you tell 'em Jolene ain't going' back"

Romero was about to say something but was interrupted by Danny, "HAY! We had a deal! no shooting as long as we gave you food!"

"What was up with that?" Mark added in.

"You had a deal with THEM. I ain't Them" She smiled at Danny "I know you. I know what you are, I know what you do."

"You don't know me!" Danny argued.

"STEAL MY SHIT! STEAL EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

"Who the fuck are you?" Lee asked, the crazy woman just laughed "Look it's not safe out here in the woods you gotta come back to the Dairy"

"Ha ha! oh... it's a hell of a lot safer up here than down THERE, you best believe" Mark looked to Lee then to Romero (We're so fucked)

"Now maybe you didn't hear me last time... When I asked sweet... Put your DAMN guns down!" She was very pissed at that point.

Romero was still looking at the photo "I know who you are!" he explained "You're Jolene Anderson, cashier at the Save Lots, you had a little girl named Danielle. She still with you?" the woman's eyes started to get misty.

"B-Bart, Linda, and Jake took her into the woods and she never came back..." Jolene was crying

"The bandits?" Romero still questioning the woman

"Yes"

"What if I said we're looking for them too. They shot my friend here" pointing at mark. "We could work together... You get your daughter and we take what's ours" (How the fuck does he know this crazy bitch?)

"If we go it's just me and you, not your friends here, **especially** not your farmer friend" Jolene locked eyes with Danny.

Lee began to say "HELL NO YA-" but was cut short by Mark "Go with her bring her daughter back" Romero nodded in agreement. The duo set off into the woods while the rest of them headed back to the Dairy.

* * *

Alex was watching Duck and Clem take turns on the swing, when Lee and Mark walked up "Hey Clem, do you like the swing?"

"Yeah! It's fun!" the little girl excitedly cheered.

"Be sure to tell Andy "Thank you" okay?"

"I will!" She remarked "Will you push me on it?"

"Sure happy to push you on the swing" Lee then turned to Kenny "mind if Clementine takes a turn?" Kenny told his son to take a break and let Clem have a turn.

"What do you think of the Dairy?" Lee asked.

"It's pretty. It reminds me of how thing use to look before" Lee smiled at the little girl, then turned to Alex "What about you? What do you think?", Alex sat there with a blank (Should I tell him I have a bad feeling about this place) as if on queue Doug Walked out the gate.

"I'm going to go see what Doug is up to" Alex ran off after Doug. "DOUG!" Alex called out.

* * *

Romero and Jolene walked for what seemed like hours, and no sign of camp or Danielle. "I'm sorry I dragged you out here. I just lost it back there"

"I understand what you're going through, if I lost Alex I would flip out on everybody" Romero had compassion in his eyes

"Alex your little girl?" Jolene asked.

"Well... She's like a daughter to me. Found her all by herself I took her in, Lilly wasn't to thrilled about it at first but I have my ways" He laughed.

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen, going on eighteen"

"That's not so little if you ask me" Then they heard a twig snap, "Stay down" Romero said. He sneaked around one of the trees. It was one of the bandits.

"Shit on a stick, it's one of them" he whispered

"So, what do we do?" Jolene asked

"Take him out quietly" Romero said. Romero climbed up the tree over the bandit, "PSSSSST" Romero called down. The bandit looked up to see a 6'2, 225 pound medic fall right on top of his face.

Romero took out some zip-ties, "What's that for?" Jolene interested in what he was doing.

"This is our hostage" Romero answered "Speaking of which..." Romero splashed some water on the mans face "Wake up and tell us your name"

"It's Gary" Jolene answered for him. Gary had a heavy beard, black hair, and wore a hat with sun-glasses. "Tell us where your camp is!" Romero demanded.

"**I AIN'T TELLING Y"ALL SHIT!**" Gary yelled. Romero kicked him in the gut "Tell me now... Or I swear I'll blow your brains out" Romero took out his gun and pointed it at his head "You think I'm joking" He said as he aimed the gun up in the air **BANG!** the gun shot rang out.

"Are you insane!" Gary looked scared "You'll attract every walker for miles!"

"Well I guess you better hurry"

"F-Fine its north-east of here, a mile or so"

"Come on" Jolene said.

"Hold up. I've got to carry this guy"

"I told you what you want now let me go" Gary tried to struggle his way out, "Nope, not happening"

Romero, Jolene, and Gary walked another half mile when they came across this huge clearing in the woods.

"Stay here, wait till I give the signal" Romero told Jolene "Watch him like a hawk" Jolene nodded as Romero climbed the tree.

Romero took out the photo of Danielle and his binoculars. What he saw will scar him for life or anyone who saw this.

"Oh... FUCK!" Romero moaned. Danielle was there and alive but on a dirty mattress crying. But that wasn't the worst part the whole camp was surrounded by Bandits. "Jolene! We have a problem!"

* * *

Doug and Alex made it back to the motor inn. Carley opened the gates and let them in, "What's up?" Carley asked. "Brenda wants to take a look at that hurt guy we brought in today" Doug replied with a smile. "Why?" Ben asked, "She wants to fix him up" Alex said.

"Alright you two take him back" Carley pointed to Doug and Alex.

"We're tired from the walk." Alex protested.

"Fine, Travis can take him there" Travis sighed at the task.

* * *

Lee was reminded of Clem's hat after seeing her wave at him from the barn. Lee found the hat back at Jolene's camp. When Lee entered the barn he heard Kat telling Clementine "It's okay to pet the cow" Clem took a shy look at Lee "It's okay sweet pea" Clem smiled and petted the cow.

"Here Clem" Lee said as he took out the hat, "My hat! you found it" Clem gave Lee a big hug after taking the hat.

"Say Clem did you give your hat to anyone?"

"NO"

"Did you see anyone who might want to take it?"

"No. why do you ask"

"Oh, it's nothing" (Jolene! that crazy bitch is not coming back here) Lee then notice a huge door in the back.

"You found it too. Lee they are hiding something behind that door" Kenny came up from behind "I got a quick look they got boxes of stuff and something metal and sharp"

Lee saw the concern in Kenny's eyes "Don't get paranoid" Lee told Kenny

"It's my job to be paranoid, Lee. I got my whole family on this farm now. How about you? What about Clem?" Kenny stared at him (Well... For Clem)

"I'll protect her, no matter what" Lee with fire in his eyes.

"I know you will" Kenny's mustache was twitching "Look, that guy with Katjaa... what's-his-name. He locked it up real tight the second we came in"

"I heard a noise back there to" Kenny stated

"What?"

"My point exactly" Kenny was in full blast protective father mode "Go get a hammer, and I'll have this thing off in a second. You back me up if those farmers come running."

Lee knew is wasn't a smart plan at all "Hang on, man. Think this through. You smash the lock. Then what if it turns out you're wrong? You just fucked you and your family's chances out of a meal"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let me look at the lock" as Lee was looking Kenny just popped the question "Lee you know how to pick a lock?"

"What? No! Why would you say that?"

"You know cause you're... Urban?"

"Aww... Your not say what I think your saying?"

"Shit, man I'm from Florida. Crazy shit just comes out my mouth, sorry"

"Hay, you know what? I could take the screws out, take a peak inside and put back it on as if nothing ever happen"

"All right. Sound like you got a plan. I'll hang around and keep an eye on that guy with the cow."

Lee gave Kenny a funny look "Andy?"

"Shit I thought that was Danny. whatever." Kenny said as Andy saw them messing with the door.

"Can I help you boys find something?" Andy asked.

Lee froze he didn't know what to say "Ah, no. We're fine just looking around..." Kenny said with an innocent smile.

"No problem" Andy stated "Hey uh... do me a favor. Don't fuck with this door. Just, you know, Mama gets nervous."

"Andrew, I need your help again" katjaa shouted. Andy then walked off (Got to distract this guy long enough to unscrew the lock)

Lee remembered the generators out side the barn (If I could break the generators it would take Andy a while to fix it) So Lee walked out side an over to the buzzing machine, then saw the screws on it (Fuck, need a tool of some sort) Out the corner of Lee's eye he noticed a large toolbox.

Lee opened the box to find a Multi-Tool, he opened the screw driver part of it and open the generator's engine. (We're in business) Lee saw that the belt was running really fast. He pressed the off switch to solve that problem, he took out the Multi-Tool and unhooked the belt.

Lee walked away slowly as Andy came out to see why the fences stop working. As Andy looked at the generator he got frustrated and started yelling under his breath "This will take forever". (That's right Andy take all the time you need) Lee smiled at the fact that it worked.

Lee and Kenny walked towards the door when a bell rang out. Duck ran up "Dad! Dad! C'mon lets EAAAAT!" He moaned

Katjaa stood up and shouted "Kenny? Come along honey.". Kenny gave in and started to walk with them "I'll make an excuse for ya..." He stated "Get that thing off!"

Lee started taking screws out after each one he would look over his shoulder to make sure that no one was coming. After he got the lock off he slowly opened up the doors...

* * *

Romero and Jolene's plan was to sneak into the camp from the back. Ounce in they would take out as many as possible, but quietly. It would have worked to if it wasn't for Gary's big mouth. He shouted at the top of his lungs as soon as he woke up, Now there trapped in the camp "Gary, you mother fucker!" Romero shouted.

They ran as quickly as possible (Oh, I don't want to die to day...)

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I know y'all waited a while for this chapter and I'm sorry, my computer is not working at the time.  
**

**Hope I get it in shop /:**

**Please review and give suggestions for survivors**

**RECAP: Mark, Lee, Romero, Danny went into woods and meet Jolene then Romero went with her to get her daughter back (Wish him luck)**

**Yes Lee and Kenny still suspect Danny and Andy.**

**Doug grew closer to Alex.**

**Romero kinda adopted Alex.**

**Brenda got hold of David Parker ()= **

**and we meet "Gary"**

**till next time this chiller4D wishing you good night.**


	4. Chapter 3: Lee Makes it or Not?

**Thanks for reading again, We've meet some cool characters, how will this effect the story? let's find out.**

**Ounce again sorry for update time I know it takes a while for me to update. Explained it all in my last chapter.**

**(I don't own walking dead) but I do own some of the characters (;**

**Enjoy!**

**BTW: My computer came out of the shop today so I hope it works better, I mean it's really old /=**

* * *

Blood soaked the room (What the hell...) Was all Lee could think of then, images flooded through his mind, Murder, Rape, And _Torture._

"Boy! didn't you hear the bell?" A voice called from behind. Lee turned to see Andy "Dinner time" Andy said with such a stern and creepy voice.

(Oh, SHIT!) "Why is there so much blood in there" Lee asked trying not to look scared.

"Look. We have food here, but Danny and I still gotta go hunting to keep every one fed. When we catch something in the woods, we skin it and dress it back there. Mama doesn't like us to make a mess in the house. so you see?" Andy explained.

Lee wanted to yell _"I don't buy your shit"_ but decided against it. Instead he just walked past him, not making eye contact.

The inside looked just like a regular house, Striped wall paper, Paintings, staircase, and really old floor boards. Lee kinda liked the inside if the house more than the outside (Wow this is great. Can't wait to eat)

Lee attention was turned to the back door being boarded up. Andy took note of that "Excuse the mess. We had to block the back door after a walker got up stairs" Lee turned to Andy wide-eyed. "Don't worry, that was a while go and they ain't been back since!"

"Everybody sit down and I'll go get the meal! Ooh, this is a delight!" Brenda clapped with joy.

"I could eat a horse" Kenny said.

"Me too!" Travis nodded. (Where the hell did he come from? All well) Lee then remembered Travis brought David here.

"Where's David?" Lee said. He noticed Travis took a quick look at Brenda "now don't y'all worry about him. I've already brought some food up to him. You just let him rest" But Lee still had his suspicions. "Mind if I wash my hands first?" Lee asked as an excuse to leave.

"Bathroom's right outside in the hall. And be sure to get under your nails, you've been mucking around in the dirt and all"

Lee slipped out of the dinning room to snoop around a bit. (Gotta be sure...) Lee thought. he first went into the bathroom and opened the cabinet. Nothing to signal danger (Good so far...) Next Lee decided to sneak upstairs the trip was going well till the last step squeaked.

(Ooh, Fuck) Lee turned to see if anyone heard him. Lee let out a sigh of relief as he saw no one. Lee noticed an orange cable on the ground.

"Wonder what this leads to?" Lee started to follow the cable till he came to a closet in the hallway. Lee afraid of what he was going to see opened it cautiously. Nothing but a bunch of medical supply (Why would Dairy farmers need so much of it, Hmmm...) Lee wondered.

He looked around and saw a switch on the cord, he then flipped the switch just to see what would happen. Next thing you know a light appears "What the..." Lee said as he waved his hand in front of it, Lee walked to the next room where David was supposed to be.

But when Lee entered the room the bed was empty "Where the hell is David? I thought Brenda said he was up here resting?" Lee turned his attention over to a light shining under a bookcase in the back of the room. Lee Pushed the heavy bookcase aside. It was a door with blood oozing out of it. Inside almost made Lee barf, David was lying on the floor Legless "Heeelp Meee..." He moaned.

"David?" Lee waited for a response.

"The... The brothers... Dinner... D..Don't" David used his last breath before passing out.

"Lee, did you fall in?! Dinner's on the table." (Clem!) Lee thought as he ran out the door and down the stairs. Lee ran to the door "**DON'T EAT THAT!**" Lee shouted at Clem. Everyone gasped at the surprise.

"Lee, man! Did you find something" Kenny shouted.

"Lee what's up?" Mark started

"What's going on?" Travis added in. So many questions entered the room at ounce, Lee didn't know what to say.

"Sit your ass down, Lee. This lady has made you a meal!" Larry yelled at Lee, Lilly of course backing up her dad said "Yeah, Lee, what's gotten into you?" Lee just looked around the room, at everyone.

"**David is upstairs with his FUCKING legs cut off. You're EATING him**" Lee shouted, he was more angry than scared.

"That's crazy!" Lilly rebuked.

"What the hell!" Kenny shouted.

"Oh, shit" Travis moaned.

Kenny gave Lee a worried look "You're scaring the kids, Lee" Kenny said in a soft tone. Katjaa took Duck's plate away very quickly. (At least one person believes me) "We need to get the kids, everyone, out of here. We need to go now!" Lee explained.

Danny started mumbling something that Lee couldn't hear. "He woulda' died anyway! we gotta think about LIVIN'!" Andy argued.

"Settle down honey" Brenda started "Growin' up in rural Georgia, You're taught not to waste. It's how I was raised and it's how I raised my boys. Now, you got monsters roamin' around that do nothin' but eat people. And for what to continue to rot till they eat some more"

"You're all sick... Sick in the head!" Lee announced.

"Lee, that's not a very nice thing to imply" it wasn't that she said that scared Lee. It was how she said it! Normal like nothing's happening.

Lee was only caring about one person "Clementine, RUN!" the girl was to shock to move. Suddenly Andy pulled out his gun "No one is going anywhere". Everyone started screaming "Everyone! everything will be okay!" Lee reassured.

"Lee, Lee...!" The little called out for him. Andy grabbed her hair and pulled her back. (OH hell nah) "You Fucker! I'll tear you apart" Lee was stopped by Danny who had a gun pointed at his head.

There was loud thumping sounds coming from the stairwell. The air grew silent, as the thumping got closer more you could hear Lee's heart beat! (What is it now?)

It was David who lost a lot of blood. "Heeelp!". Lee turned back to see Clem but was knocked out.

* * *

"I don't want to die like this!" Jolene shouted. Romero gave her a stern look "We won't"

"Tell me what to do!"

"I need you as a distraction. Run up the left keep them busy, take out some if you can"

"Got it" Jolene said as she ran off. (here we go!) Romero got up and dashed for it. Romero plan was a drive by, Run by girl, pick her up.

Romero picked up the girl and threw her over his shoulder. she started pounding on him "It's okay Danielle, I'm here with your mom" Danielle stop pounding but instead said "They said she was dead...". Romero just shook it off and kept going, but didn't get very far as there were bandits right in front of him. "Shit" Romero yelled as they fired more arrows. An arrow hit one of the bandits in the face, Romero and Danielle both looked to see Jolene winking at them.

They ran out of the camp and was following a path back to the Dairy. Romero took a hard right into the woods "What the hell Romero" Jolene shouted.

"Take Danielle back to the Dairy, don't worry I'll be fine"

"Wait! there's something I have to tell you"

"Can't it wait?"

"Your people are in danger at the Dairy!" Romero just ignored the comment not knowing what she meant. Romero looked from left to right "There you are you son of a bitch!" He shouted at Gary, who was still zip-tied. "Ooh, NO!" Gary yelled as he tried to run.

Romero caught up the bandit who tripped over a log. "I still need you. We're not done just yet, trust me you're going to be fine" Romero picked him up and ran.

* * *

Carley, Ben, Alex, and Doug was all that was left at the motor inn. "They're taking to long to get back we should go after them" Carley suggested.

"What about the motor inn?" Alex asked

"But they could be in trouble" Ben said

"No way I'm leaving" Alex rebuked both Ben and Carley.

"Even if it was Romero or Me!" Doug tried to convince her.

Alex looked at Doug then to Carley "Fine! I never trusted them anyway"

"We might want to make it quick" Doug stated "It's dark and there's a storm coming"

The four friends set out to the dairy, ounce they got there they split up to look for them. Carley and Ben took the corn field. While Alex and Doug hid behind a hay feeder, signaling anyone with his laser pointer.

As Carley and Ben walked through the corn field they saw a walker a head if them. Carley went to go take it out but an arrow went through his skull. "Shit" Ben gasped.

"It's okay it's just me" Romero whispered. There were some people with him, A Man, a woman, and a teen. "What the hell is going on?" Carley asked.

"No time for that we have to find your people" The Lady shouted.

"Who's there?" Lee's voice called out.

"It's us" Carley replied. The small group approached Lee "Oh! Thank god you're alright" Carley smiled at Lee, but Lee wasn't smiles "They are cannibals"

"What?" Romero asked.

"They chopped off David's Legs and fed it to us"

"I knew not to trust them" Ben said.

"And Larry's dead too" Lee Cried.

"Ooh, man Mr. Parker" Ben cried

"And I don't know where the hell Kenny is..."

"Alright we're coming in"

"No" Lee protested "The main gate's to dangerous, try to find a way in through the back."

* * *

_one hour earlier..._

(Why did we have to end up with these guys in the first place) "This shit is messed up" Travis said without knowing it. Kenny gave him a cold hard look. It's reasonable to be mad but it doesn't make any sense on why it was directed towards Travis "This is your fault you know" Travis looked around the room (Is Kenny talking to me?) "Ever since we found y'all shit's been getting worse"

"Kenny, man don't talk like that"

"You know it's true!" Kenny yelled "Now my family's out there! And I can't do shit about it". Travis thought about that (Could this really be mine and Ben's fault? NO! I didn't do anything) "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Travis surprised himself with what came out his mouth "Blaming me for your problems isn't going to... To help your family". Everyone, even Larry stop banging on the door to look at Travis. "Whoa!" Mark whispered breaking the silence. Travis started to sweat (Kenny's going to kill me now). But instead Kenny just stared at Travis "Sorry kid". "It's okay Kenny" Travis comforting Kenny. Lee was looking at an air-conditioner. "Can we get out through this?" Kenny asked, "Ya, but I need a coin" Travis checked his pockets "I got a penny. Will this work?" Lee took the penny from Travis and tried to fit it in the bolt. "Nah, it's just a little short" Lee shook his in disappointment. Larry started banging and screaming on the door, "you sick-" Larry grabbed his chest "DAD!" Lilly shouted as she rushed to his aid. "Ooh, GOD!" Larry moaned he fell to the ground. "OH FUCK ME!" Travis shouted, "Some one help me, Ooh God dad!". Mark looked to Lee and Kenny "WELL!?". "If he's dead than..." Lilly turned from green to red "Fuck you, he's not dead". "Lee, Mark, Travis I need you guys on this" Travis's spine got a huge chill at the request. "What the hell?" Mark yelled at Kenny. "He's going to turn" Lee looked unsure (Come on Lee, make the right choice. we're counting on you). Lee ran over to Lilly and started giving Larry CPR. Travis and Mark stood there staring, while Kenny picked up a giant salt-lick. "Damn it, Lee your use less!" Kenny yelled as he walked toward Lilly's Dad. "Kenny! Kenny! Kenny stop!" Travis yelled at the man in the ball cap. Kenny lifted the giant block up over his head "Kenny NOOO!" Mark yelled as he tackled Kenny. "Get the hell off me" Kenny pushed Mark off himself. After they got up they noticed Larry still hadn't come out of it, (Ooh, no, no, no, no. He's going to come back.).

"Why me, why dad, Why?..."Lilly cried "Don't leave me here." There was a grunt like noise. Mark and Kenny Looked to the corpse as it started to move. Kenny ran to get another salt-lick but was too late. The corpse got up and charged at Travis "FUCK!" It pinned Travis to the wall, as the teen tried to hold back the undead Larry, Kenny came over with a salt-lick and threw it at Larry. As it landed on the ground brains and blood splattered everywhere"I'm going to-" Lilly started to hurl in the corner. Travis noticed a quarter roll out of Larry's pocket. Travis picked the coin up "Lee, will this work?". Lee took the coin and started unscrewing. "That hole looks a little small, Travis can you fit?" Travis looked at Mark, and smiled "I'm not some awkward skinny kid.". "I can fit" Clem announced. "You don't have to do this!" Lee assured Clem. "I know. I just want to go home." Travis smiled thinking (Now that's adorable.)

* * *

(Got to get home...) Clem was crawling through the vents, she came up to the light and kicked out the vent. The smell hit like a punch to the poor girl's face. Clem let out a little squeak at all the blood, jars, weapons, and body parts. Clem looked out the door to see Danny. (Good thing he don't see me) She closed the door slowly and went to the meat locker. She unlocked the door and Kenny was the first to run out "Lilly. we got to go" she heard Lee saying. "Lee I can see him!" Kenny came to tell Lee. Lee took another look at Lilly "It's not safe he-" "For gosh sake Lee, I didn't even get to say goodbye." Lee then nodded and left to help Kenny.

* * *

As Lee left the meat locker, he could see Kenny looking at a shower covered in blood. "I told you there was something up with this room! It's a goddamned human slaughter-house. Lee and Kenny crouched down as they approached the door, but before he left Lee wanted a weapon of some sort, he picked up a hay hook. "So what's the plan?" Lee asked, Kenny looked back with a smile "That dumbass is so caught up in his own rant that we could probably sneak up on him." Lee trying to process what was being said "Just stick behind me, if anything goes down. When we get to the front grab his gun.". Lee thought about it "Sounds good." "Okay you ready?". Lee took one last look around "Yeah, let's go". "Stay close" Kenny whispered, they walked very slowly down the walk way. Lee could see Danny's gun siting on the ground (This will be easy) Lee and Kenny gave each other agreeing looks. Lee was so close when all the sudden "Dan, what are you doing outside the barn?" Andy came up asking. Lee and Kenny jumped inside one of the stalls.

* * *

Lilly sat there speechless (Those fucking farmers are going to die tonight). Lilly got up and walked out the meat locker, she spotted a sickle laying on a table near by.

Mark picked up a mini cattle prod "This will hurt" Mark said with a smirk. Clem and Travis then walked out. "What's up?" Travis asked. "We're going to kill those fuckers!" Travis gave Lilly a look "Are you alright?". "NO! my father died because of Kenny and the farmers." She walked out and saw Lee and Danny struggling, she ran right at Danny and stabbed him in the chest. Danny let out a yell before falling back into a bear trap. "You understand now, don't you? You can have me" Danny said sending chills down Lilly's spine. Lee picked up a pitch-fork and aimed it at Danny "You can't kill me or the meat gets tainted." Lee took a close look at Lilly and Clem "You're already tainted." Lee then threw the pitch-fork next to Danny "You won't make me kill you!" Lee then turned and left the barn. But he turned and looked at Clem "I'll keep an eye on her" Lilly stated.

* * *

_present time._

Lee sneaked up to the house but when he got there Brenda saw him, "Danny, Andy is that you out there?". "Yes" Lee hoped that would work but didn't. Brenda saw right through his lie. Lee heard Katjaa cried out "AHHHH, LET GO OF ME!". Lee ran straight up to the door, Brenda had a gun held up to Katjaa's head. "Lee don't take another step!". "Brenda, come on, now, you know you don't want to do this." Lee was trying to calm her down.

"Just go away and let us be!". "Stop right there I mean it!"

"It doesn't have to end like this." Lee slowly approached.

"I'll kill her, Lee!" Brenda backed up the stairs. "Just let me go!" Katjaa screamed.

Lee came a little closer "Stay back! Don't do something stupid"

"Let her go Brenda!" Lee still following her.

"I'll do it!". "Please..." Katjaa wept.

Lee looked up behind Brenda and saw an undead David at the top of the stairs. (If she keeps backing up she'll get caught by the walker.). Lee walked slowly towards Brenda. Brenda walked back and David grabbed her hair and pulled her back, and went to work on her neck. Katjaa ran up to Lee "They took Duck and where's Kenny!?". Lee could hear yelling coming from outside "I said don't move. Asshole!". Then as a reply "Don't you fucking hurt him!"

* * *

Kenny ran at Andy. But that plan failed completely, Andy shot Kenny right in the chest "AHHHH..." Kenny yelled as he fell to the ground. Lee grabbed the gun as Andy tried to get Lee to let go, Dough pointed the laser at Andy's eyes "FUCK!" Andy yelled but kept a tight grip on the gun. Then Carley shot her gun and hit Andy right in the left ear. "AGHH..." Andy yelled as he dropped the gun. Andy and Lee fell back down a small hill Andy got up first and kneed Lee in the head. Then started dragging Lee towards the electric fence. "LILY HELP!" Lee yelled. Lily aimed her gun carefully, but not carefully enough. The shot hit Andy in his right shoulder. Andy got up and punched Lee in the face when suddenly an hit Andy in the leg "AGGH..." Andy shouted. Lee looked to see who shout the bolt, he was expecting to see Jolene or Romero but instead it was... **TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**Sorry to end it on a cliff hanger but let me know who you think shot that bolt. And thanks for reading**

**Oh, I still need survivor ideas.**


End file.
